


Парочка

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Dates, Kissing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Шотландский замок с привидениями как гарант лучшего свидания на свете.





	Парочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704629) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



— Здесь так классно.

— Знаешь, необычайно трудно найти места, которые правда полны призраков, а не просто так называются.

Лори просияла.

— Какие призраки?

— Немного классики. — Кларион пожал плечами. — Парочка обманутых влюблённых. Ребёнок, умерший от скарлатины. Несколько жертв убийств. Не очень интересно. Но потолки такие высокие!

— Клар, это _замок_. Это лучшее место для свидания на свете.

Кларион моргнул.

— Пока моя богиня счастлива… «Клар»?

— Парочки дают друг другу прозвища. — Она улыбнулась. — Кларри-медвежонок.

— Мы пара?

Лори оглядывает его, смотрит на букетик львиных зевов, приколотых к её платью, потом говорит:

— Да. Мы пара… гм, если только ты не хочешь _господня срань, ты в порядке?_ — Кларион падает в её руки.

Потом сияет, глядя снизу вверх.

— Трансцендентный восторг подкосил мои колени.

— Ты придурок. — Она целует его нос.

Тикл, взгромоздившаяся на перила неподалёку, всем своим видом выражает недовольство.

В замке не очень-то тепло — это Шотландия, всё-таки, а снаружи дождь — но он хорошо отреставрирован. Так что они ходят по коврам, им есть, где передохнуть, а ещё есть случайный сторож, от которого надо прятаться. Они устраивают пикник в камере пыток в подземелье, хотя призраки, плавающие вокруг, отказываются присоединиться.

Спустя ещё час блужданий они ныряют в роскошную спальню и садятся на кровать. Лори опускает голову на плечо Клариона, а он моргает и замирает на мгновение, прежде чем расслабиться и потереться щекой о её макушку. Она пахнет краской для волос, цветами и чем-то милым и волшебным, что, по мнению Клариона — её неотъемлемая прекрасная божественность.

Она тихонько и счастливо пищит.

— Кларион, а то место, откуда ты родом. Как там живётся?

— Лимбо-таун? — Он хмурится. — Там… очень тоскливо. В основном идут дожди. Мы живём, мы работаем и мы исполняем волю Молоха. Большую часть дней никто не улыбается. И мы не прикасаемся друг к другу.

— Что, _вообще_?

— Ну, только если кто-то упал или его надо избить. Или. Э-э. Для деторождения.

— Но вы не… обнимаетесь, не целуетесь, _вообще_ ничего?

— Вообще ничего. Традиции Голубых Плотоводов очень странные для меня. — Тикл пренебрежительно фыркает. — Что насчёт тебя, Лори? Лорелей Юнипер Цехлин? Откуда твои чудесные силы?

Кларион ощущает, как она ёрзает.

— Я… не знаю. Это просто что-то, на что я способна. Похоже, будто везде этот магический шум, но только я могу сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы услышать что-то особенное.

— Ты можешь использовать _чью угодно_ магию?

— Конечно. Даже твою.

— Тогда ты _должна_ быть богиней. Твоя кровь божественна! Так это работает!

Она хихикает.

— Мне стоит попробовать твои силы. Интересно, на что это похоже.

Он смотрит на неё сверху вниз — так странно, когда она смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Попробуй! Мне бы польстило послужить моей богине.

— Подлиза. — Она встаёт с постели и закрывает глаза. — Хорошо, вот так.

Ощущается… странно, щекотно; настойчиво покалывает там, где живёт его магия. А потом Лори меняется. Её кожа голубеет. Хвостики поднимаются и закручиваются в тугие маленькие рога, как его волосы. А одежда, сияя, становится похожей на его, только.

Только по фигуре.

Она улыбается.

— Как я выгляжу?

— Ты выглядишь… — Он прячет лицо в ладонях. — Ты выглядишь. Совершенно прекрасно. И я ужасный грешник. — Рядом с ним Тикл заинтересованно мяукает на гладкую чёрную кошку, вьющуюся у ног Лори.

Лори вскидывает брови.

— Грешник, ха? Это ещё почему?

— Это, это не. Прилично обсуждать.

— О-о, _неприличные_ вещи. — Она опять садится рядом, щекочущее ощущение исчезает, пока она снова розовеет, а одежда становится обычной. — Итак, ты думаешь, что тут всё странное. Я понимаю. Я ощущаю себя незнакомкой, а я здесь выросла.

— В хорошем смысле странное. Всегда есть, чем заняться. И всё разноцветное.

Он замечает, что уголки её рта подрагивают в озорной улыбке, а потом ощущает спиной тепло её руки. Кажется ужасающе… неуместным. В хорошем смысле.

— Так, в последний раз, когда у нас было свидание, ты поцеловал меня. Хочешь ещё?

Ему уже жарко.

— Целовать тебя было здорово. Я бы… хотел ещё поучиться. Пожалуйста?

— Вот так. — Она берёт его ладони и кладёт на свою талию, обвивает его шею руками и прижимается губами к его рту.

В этот раз язык в деле.

Когда они оба снова могут дышать, но у него всё ещё немного кружится голова, Кларион говорит:

— Я. Я ужасно грешен.

Она краснеет и усмехается, и на его языке привкус её тени.

— Нет, ты _восхитительно_ грешен. Продолжай.


End file.
